


逆流（edg线）-1

by 7rojan



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: Insects, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7rojan/pseuds/7rojan
Summary: 赵志铭不想要这清醒，他伸出手臂勾住李汭燦的后颈，近乎强硬地索吻，李汭燦从善如流。“明天的事明天再说。”
Relationships: Hu "iBoy" Xian-Zhao/Tian "Meiko" Ye, Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye, Lee "Scout" Ye-chan/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-ming, Ming "Clearlove" Kai/Tong "Koro1" Yang
Kudos: 3





	逆流（edg线）-1

  
  
  
李汭燦推开留着一条缝的门，温热的呼吸很快缠上来，赵志铭一手扣着他后脑的黑发，另一手顺着青年硬挺的脊梁摸索下去，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，李汭燦趔趄着借最后的理智关紧门。屋子里味道已经不一样了，细微的变化并不能逃过他敏锐的五感，但赵志铭腰腹处柔韧的触感没有变，他低下头去吻情人的侧颈，一时间想要摒弃兵蚁广阔的洞察力——他只需要洞察面前这具身体就够了。  
“明天田野要见我。”喘息间赵志铭轻声说，声音贴着李汭燦耳廓，一阵痒。  
“你准备怎么办。”青年的动作没有减缓，他微微直起身欣赏赵志铭的线条，柔和的弯道，在某一些时候紧绷成几何线段。距离让他们两个人都略清醒一点，但赵志铭不想要这清醒，他伸出手臂勾住李汭燦的后颈，近乎强硬地索吻，李汭燦从善如流。  
“明天的事明天再说。”  
赵礼杰站在门外，甚至没有费力把耳朵贴过去：他知道房间里正在发生什么，或者说他早预料到这个房间里会发生什么。  
已经深夜了，不会有人大胆到在赵志铭的屋子附近游荡，小兵蚁犹豫片刻，轻脚挪了两步，靠着墙壁安顿在寂静里。走廊一侧的窗户开着，然而无风，只隐隐约约听到一些虫鸣，示意着外界与这幢大楼微弱却货真价实的连结。  
赵礼杰从前往往以更贴近的方式听这些声响。当他躺在荒郊捂着那些为了争夺食物而产生的伤口，感到粘稠的血液由指缝间滑出去，耳廓压着土地，鸟兽的嘶叫像是一声衔着一声的惊雷。那些时候他觉得自己马上就要死了，在昏睡边缘惊觉，原来已经把如此多的时间浪费给了鸡毛蒜皮，无用的担忧或是期待并不能维系生命。而后是李汭燦帮他脱离了诸如此类的恐惧，让他住进有供暖系统的房间里——同样是使用武力，但在这里他能够得到额外的东西。  
不知道过了多久，天使的房门被推开，李汭燦轻车熟路于漆黑的走廊里摸到楼梯间的门，闪身消失在门后，留下一串渐弱的脚步声。  
一切再次归于沉寂。双腿因为长时间的蹲坐而酸麻了，赵礼杰机械地屈起手指，用指甲去划掌心。他的双眼始终盯着那扇半开的窗和窗外灰沉的夜空，他看了很长时间，直到自己也不敢确信眼前到底有怎样的物象，然后扶着墙东倒西歪地站起来，视线里立刻一片黑。明天蚁后田野会召见所有人。他珍惜现在自己能拥有的一切东西，并且认为李汭燦也应该珍惜，然而做交换的筹码确实太诱人，他没有责难李汭燦的立场。  
短暂的失明里小兵蚁凭着印象一步步地往赵志铭门前挪，等到五指摸着门把手，眼前也终于恢复清晰。他侧头靠着墙，把外套脱下来。  
五分钟后他会吵醒与他同房住的所有兵蚁，逃避他们睡眼惺忪的疑问，所有人都会听说今晚赵礼杰不知道溜到哪里去了，弄得同僚睡不成觉，还遮遮掩掩不说缘故。  
然后他慢慢拉开门，把外套放在距自己最近的地面上。  
  
  
  
田野看赵志铭，被左右两个人按住蝴蝶骨向下压着，还要拼命扬起脖颈来望自己，眼里讲不清是什么意味，有一点平日的乖纵。他比田野还年长几个月份，然而在这情境下显得幼弱，满不在意的外壳因周身细细的战栗而变得缺乏说服力。赵礼杰在一旁被曾经的同僚反剪了双臂，嘴抿成一条线，细长的眼尾状貌凶狠。  
“你们看看你们两个干的都是些什么事。”一片肃静里明凯倒冷不防先开口了。所有视线当下向他聚集而去，然而他的语调是轻且上扬着的，话音落后双眼仍游移在别处，似乎在梦呓，自始至终未意识到自己的失礼。屋内的人又都看田野，年轻的蚁后宽和地笑一笑。  
赵礼杰在这时很猛烈地挣扎了一下，一直立在田野身侧的胡显昭立刻上前半步把主子挡在身后，伸手就要去摸腰间的枪。“没事。”田野颇好笑地看了小孩儿一眼，扯扯他衣角示意他不必紧张，不想竟没劝动，男孩还是雕塑一样杵在他身前。他只好作罢，又忍不住抬手去遮嘴角，好掩盖自己在此情此景下生出的不合体统的笑意。  
“你还有什么想说的吗？”然后他开口问赵志铭。  
赵志铭的目光在这场闹剧的参演者身上分别扫了一周，他看赵礼杰，赵礼杰也看他，两个人之间似乎一时迸发出具有攻击性的氛围来，但田野随即怀疑那只是自己的错觉。  
“没有了。”触犯了律条的“天使”转开视线，冷淡地应答，三个音节里的最后一个哑下去，像是被在喉咙里撕扯碎再用力吐出来的。  
“先带下去吧。”  
眼见着两人都被押送离开，田野习惯性地咬着无名指指缘的角质，总感到胸膛里吊着一口气。  
“天使”成为新蚁后的仪式极其繁琐，田野这几年下来已经忘得七七八八，只隐约记着自己被要求一次接一次地冲洗沐浴，好像水流真的能够让身体洁净。除此之外便是一些愚蠢的交接，都只能算几个没有实际意义的外壳，爬上顶端的真正印证仍然只有一个，初夜。  
这些安静的继承者们之所以叫“天使”，很大一部分原因是他们的生物信息十分纯净清淡，周身绕着自然味道，令人产生神圣的联想。田野年幼时曾误以为每一个人的生物信息都与自己的别无二致，直到他被带进那间屋子里，明凯轻轻按着他后脑，他不明所以地顺着雄蚁的意思俯身向前行礼，鼻尖触到一阵明艳的香，正自惊愕，抬起头便看见童扬的脸。  
你可以说身处巅峰的人是有资本招摇的，但更多时候这种辨识度过高的生物信息会带来麻烦——这是他们被迫拥有的、来自基因的强硬恩赐，而“天使”们的初夜，就是开启这份恩赐的钥匙。只有极其少数的“天使”在初夜后仍能保留自己原本的气息，他们是特殊且幸运的，被视为某种瑞兆。  
田野就是其中之一。他始终未曾被记忆中的香环绕，但当赵志铭站在他面前的时候，他不可能辨别不出来。青年身上若隐若现的某种潜质原本令田野猜不透，好像在他的固执和狡黠之下还有什么未能完全显示，如今当他被钳制着双臂跪在众人前、瘦削的身形不再回避任何视线时，田野也终于看明白：一直以来被掩埋着的，是他藏在干涩线条里的媚态。他像赏期将至的花一般绽开了，说来好笑，田野在他铺天盖地的生物信息里恍惚了一阵，第一个想到的竟是童扬。  
依照法律，他们会在田野下令后处死赵志铭和赵礼杰。

  
  
“你真要杀他们？”  
“不然呢？”田野正自心烦意乱，但他每每听到明凯诸如此类的问句就会耐心全无，只想方设法找出一个能让他恼怒的回答了事。  
“以他们现在的年纪，这种事情很难控制，我觉得没必要一定按法令来处置。”明凯没有恼怒，他的语调听起来平淡且疲倦，像陈述某种既定的事实。  
这话听得田野也愣一愣，他知道明凯宝贝赵志铭，就像从前对自己一样，自从他们逐渐疏远后赵志铭变成了明凯注意力的新集中点；但不知道这种逻辑漏洞十分明显的理论对天使的性命有什么实质性的保护作用，他沉默着，忽而指尖一痛，发现是自己咬破了皮。  
咬手指的习惯在田野烦躁的时候往往有加剧的势头，每到这个节点他都会生出一股挫败感来，好巧不巧的恶性循环。三年了，没有那个会在他神游时把他的手从嘴边拉开的人，他好像并没有什么实质性的成长，反而越发想回到可以不加思考地依赖他人的日子，无论是童扬、明凯还是金赫奎。  
金赫奎。田野扶着桌角后退了半步，想找把椅子坐下来。他当然知道自己没忘，有些记忆推得越远心里就越有想要揭开的瘙痒感，有很多次夜间睡意迟迟不来，他侧躺着，想到三年前的自己也是这样大睁着双眼侧卧，必须左胸朝下，好像不这样就压不住近乎疯狂的心跳。时针不偏不倚指向十二，他打开窗跳出去，或是像初恋的女学生一样守着窗等情人在玻璃上敲出某个暗号，金赫奎笑话他是灰姑娘，但他仍然觉得这个时间是具有仪式感且不可变的。是这个名字，拗口又没有什么诗意注解，偶尔让田野恍惚。其实真正让他恍惚的还是金赫奎的吻和双臂温柔的力道，他曾经认真地想要记住金赫奎每一寸皮肤的温度，尽管没能来得及，但青年离开后田野总能在梦里重温他们珍贵又有一点小肮脏的夜半，金赫奎的手在他大腿根停住，而后他小腹黏腻地醒过来。  
他们的过去没什么特别之处，只不过像许多其他莽撞的年轻人一样，还不知道自己在做什么就已经囫囵吞枣，随后紧贴着彼此，试图用体温赶走对一切后果的恐惧。直到如今田野都不清楚这些到底算什么，除去金赫奎他再没有别的经历，金赫奎消失时他张皇过，但很快发现自己是万里挑一的那个幸运儿，生活又回到风平浪静的轨迹上去。童扬死后他顺理成章把自己的所谓“初夜”给了明凯，仅仅因为没人比明凯更有资格帮助他完成这个仪式，当晚他透过生理性的泪水只看到这个慈父形象的人一圈模糊的轮廓，两个人都无言，各自心不在焉。  
他知道自己是逃过一劫，而赵志铭显然没有这么好命。

  
赵志铭把侧脸贴在李汭燦手掌上，青年试着将手向后撤一撤，天使很快半闭着眼黏上来。他真的很像猫。他们隔着铁栏杆相互传递温度，看守的兵蚁被李汭燦支开了，他的话在同僚之间还是有分量的，那些总是神情严肃的禁卫军暂时应该不会回来。  
“站在外边干什么，”赵志铭攀着他胳膊向上，又缠住他肩膀。“进来看我，我好想你。”  
李汭燦对着腰间的钥匙犹豫片刻，不知道自己该不该冒这风险。浓烈的生物信息勾在他鼻尖，钻入他的大脑，扰乱着他的思绪——那已经不是天使的生物信息了，但它是赵志铭的生物信息，赵志铭身上的所有东西都吸引他。  
他找出对应的钥匙打开了门。  
赵志铭的双臂蝶翅一样覆上来，就像过去每一个他们共度的夜里他所做的那样，空气里的甜香已经到了让人微微反胃的地步，赵志铭是过期的药片，失去了医治的效力，只剩下毒性，他一接近，李汭燦就想要放弃思考。他们一时间只是安静地拥抱着，但赵志铭很快露着尖尖的虎齿去咬李汭燦嘴角，他们迫不及待地接吻，天使狠狠勾住兵蚁线条结实的脖颈，抬起一条腿去蹭他胯下。  
但远处的脚步声让李汭燦醒过来了，他拍拍赵志铭后颈示意他松开手，情况不对。赵志铭笑着结束了这个吻，稍向后仰了头，然而并没有放松双臂。相反他更用力地把自己塞进李汭燦怀里，李汭燦一时间没明白他的意图，带着困惑看赵志铭，看到天使眼里得逞一般的狡黠才猛然回过神。  
兵蚁的巨大的力量优势让赵志铭整个人向后倒过去，他甚至没有伸手去为自己做任何缓冲，无骨一样，像被闹脾气的女孩扔下的布偶，碰到墙壁，发出低微的闷响。  
李汭燦把门锁好、将钥匙别回腰间时同僚刚好由拐角处出现。  
“什么动静这么大？”回到岗位上的看守不明所以地问他。  
“没什么。”李汭燦有些气喘地看向赵志铭，赵志铭也直视着他，嘴角破了，不知道是自己咬的还是拜李汭燦所赐。他额角流着一点血，胸膛剧烈起伏，然而双眼发亮，视线灼烧在李汭燦身上，赤裸裸的挑衅和质问。  
“钥匙给你，”李汭燦把钥匙扔给同僚，转身离开，“看仔细点。”  
他一边脚步虚浮地走在走廊里，一边想起方才赵志铭在他耳边吐的词。  
“懦夫。”

  
李汭燦推着赵礼杰走进一间他不熟悉的屋子，“我知道有个地方你能躲一会儿。”，这之前年长些的兵蚁这样说，语气也不甚笃定，但握着赵礼杰肩膀的手安抚一样向下压，力道让人安心。赵礼杰后背的伤口被压得隐隐作痛，他点头。  
“你真把他弄回来了？”屋内响起一个声音，赵礼杰下意识去寻找声音的源头——他从前没听过这样的调子，单薄，句尾拖着点弯绕，是青年的嗓子，然而听在耳朵里还有别的东西——找到卧在阴影里的人，两条眉毛连同薄的唇都是直的线条，看上去有些怒意。  
赵礼杰窘迫地看了眼李汭燦。他比李汭燦年纪小，但比李汭燦高，年长的兵蚁在这种质问面前不怎么能给他安全感。李汭燦没有回应他的目光。  
“不然呢，放在外边等死？”他绕过赵礼杰往青年面前走，青年坐起来了，现在赵礼杰看见他瘦条条的身形。  
“随你便。反正随便带人进来是死罪，你现在可以带着他回你房间等死了。”  
李汭璨被他这话招得笑了一声，在青年床沿坐下，伸手去环他后腰：“你舍得我死？”青年一手在李汭燦的肩胛上象征性地推拒了一下，“快点死。”，说着却兽物一样贴过来，好整以暇向后仰着脖颈，任凭李汭燦的嘴唇印在自己微微突出的喉结上，嘴边漏出气音的笑。赵礼杰脸红心跳站在原地，眼前的画面有某种奇异的吸引力，他吞咽着，没有移开视线。  
“帮个忙。”一片旖旎中，李汭璨用赵礼杰也能听见的音量在青年耳边说。  
青年叫赵志铭，紧接着的几个月里赵礼杰就躲在他房间里，养伤，默不作声地思考。他是“天使”，除去蚁后没有人有权利搜索他的私人空间，也没有人会想到他藏着一个来历不明的小兵蚁。  
赵礼杰出现前后赵志铭的生活并没有太大变化，一天里的大部分时间他都是无所事事的，偶尔出席一些不得不出席的仪式，站在蚁后田野身边偷偷找人群里的李汭燦，明凯用目光责难他走神，他丢一个白眼回去。  
原本就胃口不大的他把送来的饭都推给赵礼杰，饿了再去缠李汭燦，让他把私藏的口粮都交上来。“兵蚁补给就这么点，你是真想饿死我？”李汭燦苦不堪言，但想想赵礼杰是自己带回来的，也不好再申辩什么。赵礼杰则时时为赵志铭而惊愕着，他不理解这样的存在，周身味道如此干净，皮囊下却十成十是翻滚的欲江，人要走近看，又被他冷淡的言语刺得退开。  
这人多么漂亮，但又多么怪异，当李汭燦抓住每一个空当溜进房间，赵礼杰隔着一层薄帘子看两个人重叠的剪影，听赵志铭一会儿说“喜欢”，一会儿又捏着怒腔骂人，他想他的喜欢和恨都是没有道理的，李汭燦很幸运，也很不幸。  
在一些阳光很强烈的上午，赵志铭拉开窗帘坐着，光把他照得近乎透明。然后他会让赵礼杰脱掉上衣检查伤口的恢复情况，赵礼杰知道他其实不懂，只草草看两眼就宣布“好很多了”，也不多说，再沉默地把T恤套上。他发现自己的出现让赵志铭找到一些新乐趣——这个总在被说教、纵容的青年，终于也能有了做保护者的感觉，嘴上不服软，但在降温后的夜里还是给他换上一床厚被子。  
“别谢我，谢李汭燦去吧。”  
赵礼杰还想说话，赵志铭强硬地把被子往上一拉，盖住男孩下半张脸。  
“睡觉。”  
男孩的伤势一天天好转，李汭燦来得次数更多，他听着他们对话的内容，总能牵扯到自己的去留。李汭燦说要悄悄送他离开，因为“这里待不下去，被发现就是一个死”，赵志铭不同意：“你救他回来就是为了再让他出去送命？”李汭燦说他只要不像以前那样一个打三个就不会送命，但赵志铭说不需要，他有办法。  
“你有什么办法？”李汭燦有点无奈地看着他，像看发脾气的宠物。  
兵蚁的态度激怒了赵志铭，他挣脱开他的臂膀，背对李汭燦躺下，一副要送客的样子。“关你什么事。”  
  
赵志铭把明凯领进屋的那天赵礼杰正独自坐着，脑海里转着各色念头。陌生的面孔让他紧张了一下，赵志铭递给他一个安抚的眼神。  
“就是他？看着身体没什么问题啊。”雄蚁的生物信息掩盖了天使清淡的气味。  
“养了几个月的伤了，有什么问题也都养没了。”  
“几个月？”男人愣了一下，随后有些恼怒地笑，“真有你的赵志铭。在哪里找到的？”  
“外头，见他一个人打好几个别的小孩儿，厉害着呢。”青年笑得眼角也弯下去，“现在兵蚁人数不多，我这可是给你挑好苗子啊。”  
赵礼杰看着男人不再瞪视赵志铭，而转头来看自己。  
随后叹了口气，说，留着吧。  


当晚明凯应田野的要求留下来了，背对蚁后侧躺着，没有睡意。田野还是田野，感到慌乱时就会下意识地寻找依靠，他成为蚁后已经有一段时间，能够娴熟地用命令代替请求，假装自己的不安也是计划的一部分。明凯无法拒绝他——他漂亮五官上的游离神色具有迷惑性，好像他还是那个需要保护的小男孩，而明凯对他的情感介于情爱和父爱之间，一架天秤，时常在不适当的时机向不适当的方向倾斜。  
身后田野的呼吸已经进入某种轻浅的节奏，明凯抬手抹一把额角，细密的一层汗。他在床沿支起身来，抓了件搭在椅背上的外衣，放轻脚步往屋外走。兵蚁胡显昭还在门边守着，看上去已经有些困倦，斜倚了墙揉眼睛，见明凯出来才又站直身子，规规矩矩行礼。守夜并不是小兵蚁的职责所在，现在也非危急时刻，蚁后发生意外的可能性微乎其微，但胡显昭似乎是想把寸步不离田野的原则贯彻到底。明凯让他困了就去睡，他摇摇头，摇得额前的碎发不住晃动。  
“别逞强。”雄蚁留下一句话就离开了，沿着灯光暗淡的走廊摸索楼梯间的门把手。他要去看看赵志铭，可能也顺带着看赵礼杰，他总归要去看看的，尽管连开场白都没想好。对于整件事明凯仍然有些不敢相信，当初他对赵志铭留下赵礼杰的要求一口应允，从未想过有一天局面会失控得如此彻底。童扬一定也会让他留下赵礼杰的。童扬会有办法处理这场闹剧，让所有人都活着——童扬永远有办法，就像当年他们发现田野和金赫奎的来往，他不顾明凯的强烈反对送走金赫奎、把风波在开始前就扼制下来，田野的生物信息帮了大忙，这一点无法否认，但童扬才是冷静地做好每件事的那个人。  
“以他们现在的年纪，这种事情很难控制，我觉得没必要一定按法令来处置。”这是那时童扬拿来同明凯辩解的话，许多年来一直在嘴边，稍有不慎就滑落在田野面前，明凯甚至有些怀疑自己潜意识里想把一切都告诉年轻的蚁后，让他知道他一直以来的养尊处优十之八九出于童扬的庇护。  
楼梯间里温度比走廊低些，明凯身上的汗消了大半，后知后觉感到凉意。他一手搀住了扶手，听见有脚步声从下方穿过来，正自诧异，就在转角看到一个身形结实的青年，相貌他十分熟悉，只一时有些叫不上名字。青年抬头看见他，很麻利地停下脚步轻轻躬身，他细长的眉目也终于在此时唤醒了明凯的记忆。  
“李汭燦。”他有些不确定地说。  
“是我。”兵蚁的目光恭敬地下落，扫在明凯脚下的台阶上。  
明凯记得这青年，很出色的士兵，田野应该是同他提起过几次，说是在考虑晋升事宜。除此之外他们还见过很多面，三个月一次的检阅、会议，以及他把赵礼杰编入兵蚁队时的短暂交接——李汭燦是赵礼杰的队长。  
“去看你队里的小孩儿了？”  
“作为队长我没有管理好队伍。”  
“跟你没关系。”明凯微不可闻地叹了口气，“他怎么样了？”  
兵蚁似乎犹豫了一下：“…已经睡下了。”  
“嗯。你快去休息吧，大半夜的。”  
李汭燦经过明凯身边离开时他闻到一些不太一样的东西，那缕气息擦着他鼻尖飘过去了，待他去回想和辨识又显得模糊，他在原地站了几秒，思索片刻，继续顺着楼梯向下走去。  
他还是先去看了赵礼杰，经过看守，往狭窄的房间里望。赵志铭太尖锐、太狡猾，他怕自己被青年从头到脚充斥着的无所谓刺痛，尽管清楚那都是某种习惯性的伪装，最终也免不了陷入其中，次次如此。与赵志铭周旋是不可能的，特别是隔着一层铁栏杆时。然而与李汭璨所说不同，赵礼杰并没有熟睡，甚至在黑暗中大睁着双眼，无比清醒地回应着他的注视。  
那两道目光让明凯想起他第一次见到小兵蚁，在赵志铭的房间里，几乎是同样的角度，同样的不动声色，令人猜不出他在盘算些什么。  
“你没睡？”他脱口而出，随即感到这个问题有些愚蠢。  
赵礼杰缓慢地调整了一下侧躺的姿势。“您也没睡。”  
“是啊，”明凯笑了笑，在看守平日里用来休息的凳子上坐下了。“要死的不是我，我这是白白损失睡眠了。”  
死这个字似乎让赵礼杰有些警觉，他用右臂支撑起上半身。  
“你们不应该杀赵志铭，都是我引起的。”   
“别傻了。”明凯还在笑，笑着笑着就伸手去揉眉骨和突突跳动的太阳穴，感到自己的血液快要冲破皮肤涌出来。“这种事，你告诉我怎么一个人引起？”  
小孩儿不回话了，默不作声地躺回去，没多一会儿又重新坐起来，说：“他死了就没人做下一个蚁后了。”  
“田野还这么年轻，我们着什么急？”  
沉默再次覆盖了空气，并且没有要结束的迹象，赵礼杰由侧躺变为了仰躺，双眼平静地看向正上方，明凯顺着他的目光也去看那片吊顶，看见虚无的白，有点希望自己想要的答案就写在白色之间。  
五分钟后他站起来，觉得准备好了，可以去看看赵志铭。

  
“童扬做过错事吗？”  
童扬犯过的错并不比任何人少，他的错也是他的一部分。明凯默想着，没有出声，他知道赵志铭这样说并不是为了讨一个回答。他觉得自己开始变得像一个老人了，抓紧一些回忆，而后在没有人想听的时候一次次产生复述的欲望。  
“他就没有让你讨厌的地方吗？”  
有很多。有太多了，他的固执，他的过度自尊和一意孤行，蚁后直线条的眉眼下是同样直线条的骨骼，即便有那层带着妩媚意味的生物信息，他仍然是君主，不是谁的所有物。当明凯无数次为着这副不回头的性子崩溃，也同等地被这人格吸引，——田野是柔软的，会在他人臂弯间自然而然找到契合的角度，童扬从不收起棱角，但明凯无数次心甘情愿头破血流地拥着他。  
“你想让他死吗？”  
“当然不想。”尽管这问题听起来很愚蠢，明凯还是感到被冒犯一般的细微愤怒。有关童扬的死，一切都显得很牵强——无聊的小暴乱，在尚未掀起波澜前就被掐灭，然而一直以来对兵蚁力量的疏于培养在那时迅速显现出弊端：蚁后门前竟只有三个人驻守。子弹无法收回，所有的决定更是同理，童扬平日里总让明凯哑口无言，连死时也要给他被愚弄的错觉，一些人来到世上大概就是为了给另一些人痛苦的。  
天使方才一直半扬着头坐在床铺角落，听到这话伸出双臂揽住膝盖，突然收起了咄咄逼人的面目。  
“对，”他说，“我也不想。”  
他说得太轻，话的内容甚至变得不重要，字句被语调里低压的情绪一针针缝起来，留一道细疤浮在无暇的空气里，引得人想去抓挠。明凯不由自主向前跨了一步，鞋尖碰到铁栏杆，但再没有声音从那后面传出。两个看守雕像一样立在他身边，见此情状都征询地看过来——微光把赵志铭的剪影描画得很清晰，从鼻梁到后脖颈上略有些突出的一节颈骨。明凯一手扶住栏杆，抑制着要求看守打开门的冲动。  
“你自己多想想吧。”他说，随即转身向楼梯的方向走，在第一级台阶处趔趄了一下，身子向前摇晃，额角浮起浅浅的一层冷汗。  
好在四周很暗，赵志铭应当没有看到。

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 这段故事大部分是在转会期之前完成的，所以淀厂很重要的人员变动并没有计在内。后续情节会写到的。


End file.
